friarzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Global Timeline
2019 * Metallic hydrogen allows for the first room-temperature superconductor. * Hydrogen cell technology is successfully tested in trucking and freight shipping. * The world's first nanofoundry is set up by the People's Republic of China. * Augmented reality glasses begin to eat away at smartphones' market share. 2021 * North Korea invades South Korea. * US intercedes on South Korea's behalf. * China moves to annex Taiwan. * Evidence of Chinese involvement in North Korean invasion. * US & allies declare war against China. * Russia declares war against Turkey after fatal border skirmish. * The European Union & NATO declare war against Russia. * US declares war against Russia in solidarity with NATO. * US is now fighting a war on two fronts across Asia. * US reinstates mandatory draft. 2024 * Russia and US exchange a short series of nuclear strikes. * China launches large scale nuclear strike on the west coast of North America. * US answers by launching tactical nuclear strikes against Russian & Chinese military infrastructure. * A Christmas Cease-Fire leads to peace talks in which it is agreed nuclear weapons will no longer be used. 2025 * Peace talks break down and fighting resumes. * No more nuclear detonations take place. * A hemispheral Nuclear Winter obliterate crop yields. 2026 * Fighting between western forces and Russia ends February 19th with the Treaty of Ankara * Fighting between western forces and China ends November 6th with the Treaty of Pyongyang. * North & South Korea are reunited under the terms of the Pyongyang Treaty. * War reparations cripple the Russian and Chinese economies. * The Serrano Virus wipes out 3/4 of the world's wheat farms. 2035 * Major coastal cities are reduced by half. * The "Bread Riots" break out across US. 2042 * Monarch Civic Trust is founded in Kenya by a select group of the wealthiest investors from across Western Europe including Cyril St. John, Yves Durand, Ekkehardt Weber, Ronan Fitzpatrick, and Pietro Antonioni. * Monarch rebuilds sunken Mombasa, in the process coming to own over 90% of the city. 2044 * A "Global Emergency" is declared as over 50% of the world's fresh water sources have disappeared. * Canada, Russia, India, and Kenya experience refugee crisis. * Private corporations now own over 90% of all arable land and freshwater rights in the world. * Monarch becomes the largest employer in Africa. 2051 * Overwhelmed by the refugee crisis, nations turn to the new generation of "megacorporations" to supplement their armies, police force, and civil infrastructure. * Those nations suffering from extreme drought begin to war with one another over water rights. * The "Water Wars" spread across half the globe. * Fossil fuels are phased out in order to counter global warming. 2053 * All major coastal cities are now underwater. The sea levels have risen 25 meters since 2009. * Global trade is disrupted as these drowned cities become a shipping hazard. * With trade severely disrupted local corporations begin to diversify, buying up other local corporations of all kinds. * Monarch introduces it's first experimental robotic worker. * Apex, Sterling, and Atlantica merge to form Polaris. * The majority of the human race now lives in megacities run by corporations. 2057 * The United Nations passes the "Corporate Sovereignty Act" granting a dozen corporations the ability to make and enforce laws on land that they own the rights to. * Robotic workers are introduced throughout corporate controlled areas. * Global Unemployment hits an all-time high with governments scrambling to provide basic assistance. * The first cybernetic brain to network interface is installed successfully in a human being. * The G9 summit in Midgard marks the signing of the inter-corporate trade agreement. 2059 * A breakthrough in nanomachine technology leads the Atlas company to announce a cure for genetic disease. * Monarch introduces a nanomachine cure for cancer. * Bharat, Garud, and Vajra corporations merge to form Essar-Adani * Hana-Shen-Nakatomi and Seburo-Arasaka merge to form the ASPARI (Asian PAcific RIm) Syndicate. * Interactive Holographics are introduced by Polaris Corporation. 2060 * Private corporate police and military forces outnumber state authorities 3 to 1. * India begins the "Unification Wars" against Pakistan, Sri Lanka, Nepal, Bhutan, and Khalistan. * East Turkestan is officially recognized by the UN following the collapse of the People's Republic of China. * The water-rich eastern Congo declares it's independence, choosing the name "New Zaire". 2062 * The Info-Socialist Society (ISS) announces it's presence with the bombing of Polaris' mag rail. * Perseus, the world's first true AI, is born in the labs of Monarch headquarters. * New Zaire Annexes Rwanda and Burundi. * The United Nations dissolves following an argument about the role of drought nations in policy making. * A civil war breaks out after Somalia agrees to allow Monarch to manage their farming program. 2065 * Since its first appearance , the ISS has taken credit for over two dozen attacks on corporate holdings. * Essar-Adani builds a coastal spaceport south of Sri Lanka, launching the first manned mission to Mars. * Perseus, the Monarch AI, has grown to manage the entire New Mombasa transit system. * Monarch begins work on the world's first space elevator off the coast of Mogadishu, with the announced plans to found the first human colony on the moon. 2066 * Following Sudan's anti-megacorp laws, Monarch lobbies South Sudan to renege on their water contract with Sudan and instead supply the corporate friendly nation of Chad. * Sudan declares war on South Sudan. * Chad makes a pact with South Sudan to * AsPaRi completes construction of the world's first fusion power plant in Manchuria. * The great Helium3 rush begins as fuel for new fusion technology. * The African Liberation Army (ALA) takes over Nairobi, beginning a year long siege against Monarch forces. 2067 * The Atlas Fusion Reactor in Sevastopol overloads and killing 100,000 Atlas employees. * Atlas claims sabotage by AsPaRi agents. * AsPaRi farms on Borneo suffer an outbreak of destructive wheat viruses. * A central AsPaRi meat cloning plant is lethally contaminated. Hundreds die before it can be recalled. * This marks a new wave of corporate espionage. 2069 * A hacker calling themselves 4L4DD1N becomes famous after the suicide of a high ranking Executive Vice President following the blackmail and subsequent public exposure of their illegal sexual habits.